The New Beginning
by Lpdninja27
Summary: This is the story of Lauren Sky who wants a better life. She develops her powers and decides to do under ground fighting to earn money. but she finds out SPD (space patrol delta) has been looking for them to shut them down.She hides her powers in the fights. Will she join SPD and live the life as a cadet? or will she turn to evil and fight against them? follow to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Power rangers SPD nor do I claim to do so. I only own the character Lauren Sky, and some other characters that I will name later when I create them.**

**I hope you enjoy the saga that is: The New Beginning **

**Chapter 1: the start**

Lauren Sky is a young woman who lives on her own. She has no job, and no real family that she knows of. Her family died when she was younger and she was raised in a shelter but then she left that place in order to do what she wanted. She wanted to fight. Whether it is for good or evil. She trained day in and day out to increase your skills and powers. She becomes aware of this power she has that allows her to focus energy and throw it at her foe. She is afraid of this power, because all the other people that have powers are SPD (Space Patrol Delta) cadets. A SPD cadet life is not what she wants for herself. She wanted something more for her life in the future but she didn't know what just yet.

As Lauren is becoming stronger everyday she starts looking into the underground fight scene, because she was running out of money and is running out of food to eat. She finds out that it is becoming very hard to hide the fights, because SPD is keeping an eye out for them. "If SPD is going to be looking for the fights they will figure out about my powers..i can't let that happen.i will not become a part of SPD." Lauren thought to herself. She then begins to form a plan. In order to hide her power from SPD she will not use it at all. She'll just use her brute strength. "My own strength will be more than enough to defeat any opponent I face in a fight. My life is going to change for the better…I just know it will." She said as she looked at a picture of her family.

She has her first fight and she wins. The opponent was not match for her. It was a quick fight. She got handed money for the win and she continued on fighting. She had five fights and she won all of them with no SPD in sight. The leader of the operation talks to Lauren about epic fight with a grand prize of $50,000 for the victor. She is drawn to the money prize and agrees. For little did she know that her opponent would be an undercover SPD cadet. This opponent was also undefeated, and it promised to be a fight of great power and skill. " This is just another fight to me Sir. I will win no one can defeat the Sky fighter." She told the boss. "There's going to be many bets made on this fight in your favor, don't disappoint your fans now" the boss said as they walked away. Lauren goes back to training in order to prepare for the fight of the year.

The fight day comes at last. Lauren is preparing just like any other fight she had. She did not feel threatened by her opponent at all, because he seemed to be a goofball. The fight was about to start, and everyone was hyped up for it except for a group of 4 people they just sat there and watched. Lauren thought that was strange, because everyone always are on their feet cheering.

she just pushed that out of her mind and focused on what was at hand. She needed that money. For money is what she needed for a better life then she had.

The bell rang and the fight was on. Lauren goes in for some close combat. She lands some good punches on the inside and also lands a decent kick to the opponent's side. He is knocked back and falls to one knee. It was certain that Lauren was going to win right of the bat. "its over man! Give it up. You can't defeat the Sky!" Lauren said taunting her opponent. The stands roared in cheers as she was winning so far. "no..its just starting" her opponet said. Lauren notices that his attitude changed completely. He goes on the attack and lands solid strikes against Lauren. She is laid out on the mat. "This can't be happening, I never lose!" she thought to herself as she got back up. "you will pay for that! No one strikes me and gets away with it!" she said as she prepares to use her special power she kept hidden from everyone.

**Sorry for the Cliff hanger, but I love them for they really grab the audience off guard. Don't worry I will update this soon. **

**Leave a review to let me know how you like it! **

**Till next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers. Lets get straight into the next chapter shall we?**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: the mistake**

Lauren is about to strike with her energy power; as she started to charge it up she thought about what could happen. At that point it was too late, for she could not stop the attack. The four people in the stands that she was suspicious of sprang up in surprise and yelled "STOP! SPD! You are under arrest!" one of them was dressed in blue, and he jumped in front of Lauren's opponent and created a force field. Lauren bounces off of it and gets knocked back. She saves herself from a bad fall by doing a roll to take away the impact that it created. She then goes running off out of the building. Everyone in the building was running to get out of there, cause they knew they would be imprisoned.

"Bridge, you ok?" Sky asked as all the commotion was happening around them. "yeah, I'm fine. I could of won… oh well can we get some toast now?" "We need to report back to base at once. The commander has something to tell us." Jack told the others.

They then head back to base. "Commander!" they all said as the saluted. "Rangers we need you to find that girl at once that was fighting. She would be an asset to your team. She has incredible powers and strength." "But Sir? She seemed to turn evil during that fight. How do we know if she isn't already in line with Gruumm?" Sky questioned. "Cadet Tate! All because one has had hard times in their life doesn't mean that they are bad. You should know this already, because of how Jack and Z joined SPD." "Right commander." Sky responded. Kat walks into the command center area. " I have been doing some research on this girl. She is very talented in fighting and doesn't seem to have a bad bone in her body. I'm sure if we can find her and explain to her that joining us would be beneficial for her as well to the city." Kat said as she showed a picture of Lauren on the screen. "Kat what is her life like?" asked Z. "It was a sad life. Her parents were killed when she was 3 years old, and she lived in a shelter until she wanted to better her life. She went off and lived on the streets, finding anything she could use. It seems that she is self-taught and developed her power by herself." Kat said in reply to Z. "So she is just like us Z." Jack said to his friend, who is like family to him. "So she only fought to get money so she could survive?…" Syd thought out loud. "Yes. She is a strong person to have been able to do it." Commander Cruger said.

Lauren stops running as she has been alone for a long time with no one on her trail. "that was close… I can't believe that happened… they are gonna be after me for sure now… maybe Piggy can help me." She goes off towards Piggy's hideout. "You want me to help you stay hidden from SPD?" Piggy asked Lauren. "Yes, Piggy; they are after me and I need your help. Please? I can help around your restaurant in return." Lauren bargained with. "Well, in that case, you have a deal!"Piggy said. "Thanks, Piggy. You're the best." Lauren replied.

One night Piggy's restaurant was really busy and Lauren was running around helping all the customers. Then all of a sudden some Krybots appeared in the area. "Huh?!" Lauren wondered as she saw them coming. "You want to fight? Let's go!" Lauren said to the advancing Krybots. It was not a real fight, due to Lauren's skill and the lack of fighting skills the bots have. Lauren defeats them and heads gets back to work. "Lauren, were those Krybots you just fought?" Piggy said then he said, "This isn't good… SPD is going to be coming any second now." Piggy said to Lauren. "What?!" Lauren replied. Lauren became frantic. "Just go under one of the tables. They won't see you there." Lauren runs and dives under one of the tables. Her heartbeat quickens for the sense that she might be discovered by the cadets at any time.

The rangers are on the scene fast. They see the Krybot pieces in the trash. "Piggy, what happened here?" Jack asked. "Oh, nothing; just a busy night at the restaurant." Piggy replied. "But there are Krybot pieces in your trash." Sky said. "Um… yeah… I found them in town and thought I would use them as decorations for the tables." Piggy said as he took them from the trash and placed them on the tables that were around. All of a sudden some blue heads come... They seem to have some device they are carrying. Bridge notices them and says to the team, "Hey guys, I think we have party crashers." The other rangers turn around and see what Bridge saw. "This does not look good, guys." Sky said to the team. "Ready?" Jack said as he always did before they morphed. "Ready!" the team said together. "SPD EMERGENCY! They yelled as one.

**What do the blue heads have with them? Will Lauren be discovered? Well I ever stop using cliff hangers? Stay tuned for the next chapter of ****"The New Beginning" **

**Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing! **

**Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. Here it is. hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 3: The Failure**

The rangers morphed and are about to jump into battle with the Blue heads, but as they did bridge noticed something moving under a table. "Guys we aren't alone here." Bridge said to the team. "the girl!" Sky said. "they must be after her." Z said. The rangers get into a intense fight with the blue heads to protect Lauren. They all get thrown back by the powerful strikes the blue heads deliver. "NO! we must protect her!." Jack yelled. At that moment they all jumped up and charged the enemy. Before they were able to reach Lauren Krybots appeared to stop them. As the rangers were busy with the krybots the Blue heads opened the device and began to weaken Lauren. "no, stay away from her!" sky said as he tried to get passed the krybots that kept coming. As she lays there defenseless they give her a shot, which made her jump up to her feet. "I will do what ever Gruumm commands" Lauren said as the rangers continued to fight the swarm of krybots. "we lost her." Syd said as she takes down some bots."Now to destoy SPD" Lauren said as she throws the blue heads out of her way as she advances towards the rangers. Before she reaches the rangers a voice comes to her "not yet, you will take them down in time. for now come to base and lets plan our attack." Lauren then disappears along with the krybots and blueheads. "Everyone ok?" Jack said to his team. "yeah" they all replied. "lets report back to base and report in." Sky said.

Back at the SPD base the rangers gather in the command room waiting the arrival of the commander. Boom walks in "hey guys, word of warning. The commander is in a bad mood cause I aciddently set fire to the lab…again…" he said as he goes to the computers and the rangers noticed his back side of his uniform is chard. The rangers look at each other in a panic as the commander enters. "Cadets where is the girl?" he asked. "sir, she got captured by some blue heads and then she disappeared with them" Sky said in reply. "captured?! How could you let this happen?" the commander barked out at the rangers failure. "Sir, we were swarmed by krybots and were unable to get free to stop the blue head." Jack said to defend his fellow rangers. "yes sir, the krybots kept coming at us from all angles" Syd added. "and also sir the girl was given some type of serum and she changed completely." Z added. " changed?" commander Cruger said puzzled. "we will have to look into this matter more. Boom! Go get Kat and do some research on anything that could change a human." The commander ordered Boom. " yes sir right away!" boom said as he went off to infor Kat. "Rangers im going to give you the rest of the day off from chores. Go rest up your going to be needing all your power before we go looking for her again." The commander told his rangers. "yes sir!" they said together as the saluted to left the room.

In the lounge Sky and Jack were playing some video games as Bridge was in his head stand thinking position. As for the girls they were just reading some magazines. All of a sudden Bridge gets struck by a though. "guys! I think I know what happened the girl. She was brain washed." "Really Bridge? Brain washing is not possible…is it?" Jack said. "well when I was fighting her the first time I her aura was different then it was when we last saw her. It was changed completely." Bridge said to back up his theory. "Well that could be true since she did say something about doing Gruumms bidding." Sky said. "well theres that to.." Bridge said a little confused. " well if that is true then Kat and Boom's research will bring that up…right?" Syd questioned. "it should if there are known situations of the same type." Z answered. "well the only thing we can do is wait and see what turns up." Jack said. "yeah" they all said and went back to what they were doing.

At Emperor Gruumms ship Lauren arrives and is sent before Grumm. "this is the girl you were telling me about Broodwing?" "Yes Emperor, she is a very skilled fighter and has abilities of SPD." Broodwing replied. Lauren Bows. "My Emperor..what do you wish for me to do?" "Stay on the ship for now. We will plan our attack and then we will take down SPD." Gruumm replied.

**What does Gruumm have planed? Is Lauren evil for good? Will SPD be able to get Lauren on there side?**

**Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you like or don't like so I can make this story better. I might be asking for some OC's later in the story so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks like you all are enjoying my story! I hope you continue too!****  
**

**So here is the next installment.****  
**

**Chapter 4: Attempted Rescue**

The Rangers are heading to the training simulator to stay sharp. Jack and Sky do some target practice with the blasters while the girls sparred. And where is Bridge? Well, of course he is in his thinking position quietly in the corner of the room. He wants to figure this out before it's too late. "Ready?" Jack asked Sky who was ready with the blaster. "Ready!" Sky said as the targets popped up and he takes them down with ease. "There has to be something we can do to get this girl back to normal." Z said as she blocked a kick from Syd. "Yeah, but what? We don't know anything about this stuff. We need to wait till Kat and Boom get done with their research." Syd said as Z was prepping for a big move. Sky finished blasting his targets while the girls were talking. "Well, what if it's to late by then? Maybe this serum wears off? We don't know." Sky said to back up Syd. Bridge comes out of his thinking. "But what if it does? Maybe they have to keep feeding it to her to be able to keep that control over her." Bridge jumped into the conversation. "That could be true and if that's the case, they will run out of it in time. if we can be there when the effects wear off then we could get her back to normal." Jack said "but how do we make sure that we are there?" Z asked. "well she did say she wanted to destroy us. So if we are in the open we can draw her out." Sky added. "Perfect lets go inform Cruger."

As the rangers go to the command room they see Kat who is going that way as well. "Kat. Have you come across anything about what happened to the girl?" Sky asked. " yes, it seems to be only temporary and needs to retaken to keep the effects the same." Kat said. "Ah ha! I was right!" Bridge said in excitement. "So you figured it out as well?" Kat asked Bridge. "Yeah I was thinking and it just came to me. but now we know for a fact that it is right."Bridge replied to Kat. "Now that we know this we need to just figure out how long it takes for it to ware off of her." Jack said. "Actually if my calculations are right it should be in a few hours. If Gruumm doesn't know already that it wears off as time passes." Kat said in reply to Jack. "we need to take this chance. We need to save her." Sky said as they finally reached the the command room and explain everything to commander Cruger. "very well, this is a long shot but we have to take the chance. Prepare for the battle at hand; for it will be a tough one. She will have many troops with her to stop you from getting to her. Good luck Cadets" Commander Cruger said to the rangers. The rangers then salute and go off to prepare their weapons. As Bridge left he sensed another aura that he never seen before, but he couldn't see anyone.

Back on Gruums ship Lauren is getting antsy to fight SPD. "gah! Enough waiting! I can take them on myself! I don't need orders!" Lauren then goes off the ship without anyone knowing. "SPD! Show your selves!" Lauren Yelled into the wind. Back at the SPD base the alarm sounds. "Rangers. Lauren is in the open by herself stay on your toes it might be a trap." Cruger informed the Rangers. "Yes sir!" they said as they went running off to where Lauren was. "So your finally here? Its time to put an end to SPD!" Lauren taunts the rangers. "Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Z asked Lauren. "Like you don't know!?." Lauren said with hatred in her eyes. "We really don't know." Bridge said. "You've made my life a living nightmare!" Lauren said as her furry grew more intense. "We didn't do anything to you. We fight for good." Sky said. "You lie! Now prepare for the end!" Lauren said as she shot a few energy balls at the rangers. The explosion knocks the rangers back and off their feet. "So much for talking to her." Syd said. "yeah, what now?" Bridge asked. "we don't want to harm you." Sky said in pain. "we want to help you" he added. "NO! you just want to ruin my life just like you did my families! You will pay for what you have done!"

Back on Gruumms ship it is discovered that Lauren is gone. "Where is she?!" Gruumm yelled as his eyes glowed red. "my Emperor…I don't know. She was here last time I checked. Theres no way she could of gotten off the ship." Broodwing replied. " well she did! Now get her back!" Gruumm commanded. "right away my Emperor. She will be back before SPD knows that she is on earth."

As the Ranger's fight continued with Lauren they didn't get anywhere close to her. Then all of a sudden she is struck by something and is taken off of her feet. The Rangers look around and saw nothing within sight. "What was that?" Sky asked his friends. "I don't know but I hope they are on our side!" Jack replied.

**Im curious to know what you think this new thing is. leave a review and let me know what you think it is. **

**Also how would you all like to have some imput into the story? Would you like me to open a OC?**

**Also don't forget to share this with your friends! Don't forget to subscribe to my alerts****  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my Power Rangers story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for the next installment!**

Chapter 5: think fast

The rangers lay there on the ground, clutching their wounds from the battle so far. Lauren is knocked out from an unknown source.  
"Is she dead?" Syd asked.  
"No, she's just unconscious." Something said in the air.  
"Uh...guys...did you hear that voice?!" Bridge asked his fellow rangers.  
"Yes... where did it come from?" Sky asked aloud.  
"Now, quickly; take her to SPD headquarters. There are reinforcements on their way." The voice said.

"Let's not question this voice. Lets grab her and go" z said.  
"Right" the rest of the rangers said.

The rangers take Lauren back to SPD to try to get her back to normal. The commander sees them coming. "Take her to Kat for medical treatment, and make sure she is strapped down to the bed. We dont know how she will be when she comes to."

"Yes sir" the rangers said in acknowledgement of the order given. The rangers head to Kat with Lauren still knocked out. "Kat we have her, but she is unconscious, so we need you to make sure she is ok. Also, we don't know how she's going to react when she comes to, so the commander wants us to restrain her." Sky informed Kat.  
"She seems to be ok, but I'll make sure of that. Can you help me get her tied down?" Kat replied.  
"Yeah; sure," Jack answered. They lay Lauren down on the bed, and Kat runs some tests on her to make sure she is healthy and has no bad injuries. "Everything seems to be normal. She's just sleeping. All we can do is wait until she wakes up." Kat said to the rangers.

Cruger walks into the room to check on things. The rangers salute. "How's she doing?" The commander asked Kat.  
"Good, Sir. She is healthy and there seems to be no trace of that substance in her body. We just have to wait for her to come to." Kat replied.  
"Well, take no chances." Cruger said as he turned to the rangers. "I want one of you here with her at all times in case she isn't back to normal. We don't want any problems," The commander instructed the rangers.  
"Yes, sir," the rangers replied. The rangers play rock-paper-scissors to see who stays first. Jack is unfortunate to be the first one for watch detail.  
"I'll call if anything happens," Jack told the team as they left.

Back on Gruumm's ship a blue head informs Gruumm that there is no sign of Lauren anywhere on earth. "What?! This can't be! She couldn't have disappeared like this!" Gruumm burst out in anger as he always did when getting bad news.  
"My emperor, please allow me to go search for her. I know I can find her. I won't let you down," Said a mysterious monster. The monster leaves in a puff of smoke.  
"They better not fail me or they will pay for their failure. This is a mission that can't be failed. We must succeed in this!" Gruumm said to himself. "My emperor, this warrior has never failed any task given to him. They will come through." Said Broodwig.

Back at SPD, things are boring, waiting for Lauren to come to. Jack was falling asleep until a noise startled him. "Kat, is that you?..." Jack asked aloud, but no answer came back to him. Jack gets up to look around to make sure everything is ok. All of a sudden, krybots appear in the room. Jack jumped into action and took them out. "Why didn't the alarm sound?" Jack wondered. He grabs his morpher to call the commander and the other rangers. "We have a problem. Krybots came into the room. I took care of them, but I think something bigger is coming." Jack told the team and Cruger. "  
We need to move her somewhere else where she can't be found. Take her to the safe house and all of you go and stand guard. Stay in contact with Kat as well if anything happens to her health." Cruger ordered the rangers.  
"Yes sir!" The rangers replied in acknowledgement.

As the rangers moved Lauren to a safer location, the Monster plans its next move. "I shall intercept them before they are able to reach a new location, or if they don't move her, storm SPD headquarters and find her there. Ok, you two teams. You krybots look out around the base and you other krybots storm the base if the others don't see them leave. Now, go get into position!" One team sets a perimeter around the SPD base as the other team prepares to charge into the base. "Wait for my signal. We have to time this just right for it to work in our favor," the monster told his troops.

Back in headquarters, a cadet saw the enemies around the base. "Sir, we have enemies surrounding the base." The cadet informed the commander.  
"What?! Inform the rangers to stay where they are at once! And also, take them out with the external weapons," The commander ordered the cadet.  
"Yes sir!" The cadet replied and instructed his partner to tell the rangers while he prepared the weapons to take out the threat.

Outside SPD, the monster and his teams of krybots wait and watch. They don't expect what is to come. "Any movements anywhere?" The monster asked his troops.  
The krybots made noises that meant "No."  
"What are they waiting for?" The monster wondered. All of a sudden shots were fired and took out a few krybots. "Where did that come from?" The monster said. "They came from the base?! That's impossible!" Shots fired once again, taking out the two teams of krybots the monster had. The monster decides to storm the base himself. He charges forth and a few cadets move in to slow him down. The cadets fight and nothing slows the monster down. Before the monster was about to end them, the rangers show up.

"Leave them alone!" Jack yelled as he fired his weapon. The monster is knocked back from the shots.  
"Well, well, well; if it isn't the SPD rangers. I've heard so much about you. Now, where is the Girl?" The monster taunts the rangers.  
"You know us? How about you introduce yourself, then!?" Sky asked with authority.  
"My name is Kato the ninja. Now, tell me where the Girl is! I must find her at once!" The monster replied.  
"She's safe from you! Now prepare for containment!" Z said as she prepared a containment card for Kato.  
"Sorry, but I must go now" Kato disappears in a puff of smoke.  
"No way!" Bridge said, surprised of the exit.  
"We almost had him!" Syd said.

"We better move the Girl now, before any more trouble shows up." Sky said. The rangers rush back into base to where Lauren is.  
"Why are they after this Girl? She's just a good fighter." Syd said, as they moved her to a safer place.  
"Didn't you see that attack when we broke up that fight? She has powers like us," Jack said.  
"She's like us... Gruumm might be up to his dirty tricks again... something isn't right." Bridge said, as he tried to read Lauren's aura. ****

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know how im doing or if you see any improvements I can make. I'll reply to all reviews.

Going to be doing some original character stuff to in the story, so please send one if you have an idea.

Please include: 

**name:**

Evil or good:

love interest(if you want one).

Genetic power (if they are SPD):

If evil, what type of monster/ person:

**And a brief backstory, so I can intro you epically: **

**And I will give credit to you at the end of the chapter you character appears and whenever they make their appearance. :) **

**Also, does anyone have any idea what the voice is, at this point?**

Please share this story with everyone! Till next chapter this is the Ninja signing off.


End file.
